


Garden of Roses

by akikosato, NightcoreZorro



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amanda is an asshole, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Tags will get worse as this continues, Unrequited Love, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikosato/pseuds/akikosato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightcoreZorro/pseuds/NightcoreZorro
Summary: Peace spread out over Detroit and the androids are getting their rights, slowly but surely. What could be better than that? That's what Connor thought, who now lives with Hank, cherishing his friendship and building up new friendships with his coworkers at the department. But when Amanda returned into his life with a particular surprise for the android, he learns to fear his emotions he just got used to.





	Garden of Roses

“ _Connor. It's been a while, since we last met each other.”_

_He winced, as he heard the woman say his name, turning around quickly, just to look into the deep brown eyes of the woman, he never thought to see again._

_The garden of his mind palace was blooming, just like the old days. The blizzard, which was causing havoc before, leaving no evidence of ever being there. He felt the simulated beams of sunlight on his synthetic skin, smelt the lovely scent of the roses, yet it didn't feel like home anymore, which it was supposed to be._ _Nevertheless, the detective felt an uncomfortable feeling going down his spine._

“ _Amanda..”_

_His voice still broke, even though it was nothing more than a whiff._

“ _We should leave those unfortunate events behind us and dare a new beginning, don't you think so too?”_

_While she spoke to Connor, she turned towards the roses, cutting off one of them but turning back to the android as she asked the question, which sounded more like an order than anything else. The scissors were back on the table as she took a step towards the brunet, who instantly backed away. A deep discomfort came up in his guts. Everything he wanted was to go away, away, away._

_Yet he couldn't avert his gaze from the AI. He stood still when she took her next step. Amanda was gone for months – he actually thought that she was gone for real now and he felt bad about it. For a long time, he didn't know if he could do it without her as a guide, if he could cope with the world, which was now open to him. In a weird way he was grateful to have her at his side._

_Yes, she wanted him to do things he didn't want._

_Yes, she used and manipulated him in every way possible._

_But as soon as she was gone it felt as if he's lost his support. The feeling of going over the decisions he made again, was gone. And with this feeling there also was this strong uncertainty – but also frustration._

_Frustration, because how could he be so dependant on somebody, who didn't even care about him?_

_Frustration, because how could he ever trust her?_

_He was so blind because of her words._

_Connor didn't know if this was his last chance to talk to her and to clear things up, so he's gonna take his chance. His hands turned into fists and he took a deep breath, even though he slightly winced as he blinked, Amanda in front of him, pinning the rose onto his tie, which was looser around his neck than before. She looked up into his eyes and smiled mysteriously._

“ _I've got an-”_

 

_03/23/2049, 7am_

_Hank's home_

 

_Automatic alarm funktion .... OK_

 

_Loading OS_

_System initialization ..._

_Checking biocomponents ... OK_

_Initializing biosensors ... OK_

_Initializing AI engine ... OK_

_Memory status ... OK_

_All systems ... OK  
_

_Sleepmode .... OFF_

 

Connor opened his eyes, blinking rapidly and got up from his bed, pretty slowly for his circumstances. His eyes scanned the room as he shook his head and swung his legs out of the bed.

“This was probably just a nightmare.”, he said to himself, as if he was trying to convince himself.

“Amanda is gone. I'm free.”

And she couldn't do any more damage to him. This was a reoccuring thought in his mind. 

 


End file.
